Letters from Ginny
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: After Harry left, Fred and George gave Ginny a diary. A diary that no one was able to read but her. She fills them with letters to Harry, even though he'll never read them. She writes while she waits from him to come back. These are those letters.
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Ginny

A/N: so since I'm suffering from writers block on my "Shadows" universe, I thought that I would write this. My first Harry Potter fanfic, so go easy. I'm not sure what direction this story will take, or if I should even continue. Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing mind of J.K. Rowling.

August 13

Dear Harry,

Fred and George gave me this diary, just after the wedding. They told me that no one would be able to read this, except for me. To anyone else, this diary is completely blank. I know you're never going to read this, but if I don't talk to someone I'm going to go mad. You would listen to me, wouldn't you? You always seemed to understand what I was trying to say. No one else has the time to talk. Mum is so worried all the time, and whenever I talk about the war, or you, she gets teary-eyed. Dad and the boys are so busy, even the twins. I miss you Harry. You've been gone for twelve days, but it feels like so much longer. Are you alright? Did you get away from the wedding safely? I wish I knew. But I have faith in you Harry; I know you will never give up. I just wish you didn't have to go. Do you ever think about our kisses? Did you even mean them? I hope you know that I meant them. Every single one. I'll be going back to Hogwarts soon, but it won't be the same without you, or Ron, or Hermione. Stay safe Harry, please.

All my love,

Ginny

August 30

Dear Harry,

I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I still can't believe that they made Snape headmaster. Did you even know that? It was in the Daily Prophet a few days ago. No one has heard from you since the wedding. Though I suppose that's a good thing, given that the entire bloody ministry is looking for you. No one knows who to trust anymore. Dad told us to stay inside. Apparently they have people watching us. In another life, things would be perfect now wouldn't they? It would be your seventh year, my sixth. We would be playing Quidditch, sneaking kisses behind Ron's back between classes, and taking bets on when Ron and Hermione would get together. It would be like a dream. But I guess that's all it is for now isn't it? A dream? I'm so worried Harry. About you, about Ron and Hermione, about Dad, about my brothers. No one is safe. But I know you'll come back. Whenever you're done with your stupid, noble quest. I know whatever it is you're doing is important, I just wish you could have told me. I would have listened Harry. I promise. I will wait for you to come back, but for now just know that I love you Harry. Because I do. Whatever you feel for me, whatever it is we have, just know that I will always love you. Stay safe, love, and then come back.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: Like I said, not sure if I should continue this. Review and let me know if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: So I guess I will be continuing this story, but I'm not sure how often I will be able to post. I will try to make it several times a week, but I'm fairly busy with schoolwork. Thank you for all the reviews:)

September 1

Dear Harry,

I'm back at Hogwarts, but nothing is the same anymore. Snape is so horrible. This place used to be home, but now it seems more like a prison. You would hate it if you were here. Though I suppose if you were here then it wouldn't be like this. We have two new professors. The Carrows. They're terrible, Harry. They're Death Eaters. The Slytherins are all walking around as if they own the place. I guess they sort of do. Me and Neville and Luna were thinking about restarting the DA. I know you said last year that we didn't need to because the toad was gone, but it's not about that anymore. It gives us hope, makes us feel like were actually doing something. I know this year is going to be horrible for all of us Gryffindors. Half of us are missing, now that the Muggle-borns aren't safe here anymore. Classes start tomorrow. My first one is Defense Against the Dark Arts, though you could probably just call it Dark Arts now, what with Carrow teaching it. Do you wish you were here? Do you miss it here? I'm sure you do, even if you wouldn't recognize it as the Hogwarts you knew. I miss you Harry. And I miss Ron and Hermione too. Are they still arguing? Probably. I'm worried about them, but I know you'll take care of them. Stay safe, all of you.

All my love,

Ginny

September 8

Classes have been going on for a week Harry. It seems everyone is tip-toeing around. Too afraid to mention you, for fear of the Carrows hearing. They're disgusting Harry, even worse than Umbridge. Neville and I already have detention tomorrow for refusing to recite after Carrow and his death-to-muggles speech. I'm afraid Harry. I don't know what they're going to do. What if they go after my family? But I can't bring myself to regret saying what I did. The Carrows need to know that I will never turn against you. There are rumors about you breaking into the Ministry yesterday with Ron and Hermione. Is it true? Did you really do that? I can't help but think that you did. After all, breaking into the Ministry isn't exactly a stretch for you is it? What is it you're trying to do Harry? I wish I could help. I hope you all got away alright, though I'm sure you did. If something happened to any one of you, it would be all over the Prophet by now. Did you go somewhere safe, Harry? I hope you did. I hope you stay there, but you're too noble to do that aren't you? I guess that's one of the things I love about you. You put yourself into danger so the others can be safe. I love you Harry, and I miss you. Be safe.

All my Love,

Ginny

A/n: well there's chapter two. Hope you all like it. Review and let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions about what Ginny should write about, leave it in a review, or PM me.

-hawkeyeforever


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: okay, so I guess I have a little bit more time than I thought. Therefore, I will try and update daily. I really want to thank all of those who reviewed/favorite, because that is why I'm still continuing this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from any of the books.

September 10

Harry, if there was ever a time when the students of Hogwarts needed you, this is it. They're torturing us Harry. That's what the detention with the Carrows was. They had Crabbe and Goyle use the Cruciatus Curse on me and Neville. I spent the whole day yesterday unconscious in the hospital wing. They only released me this morning. Madame Pomfrey cried when she saw us. She cried Harry, it was awful. I've decided to not tell my family what's going on, because they would pull me out of school. I know you would say it was foolish, that I shouldn't be putting myself in danger, but you're not here to do it yourself. Because we're going to protect the students, and show the Carrows that it is a terrible idea to mess with us. We're reforming the DA. Me, Neville, and Luna are going to teach the others all that you taught us. We won't go down without a fight Harry, and that's a promise. We'll stay loyal to you forever, because you are our greatest hope. Don't give up hope Harry, because we haven't yet. Stay safe, and stay strong.

All my love,

Ginny

September 11

Me and Neville were talking with a few of the others, the ones that were in the DA when you were here, and they said that they would gladly join us. They told me that if it came to a fight, they would stand together. But what if we're wrong Harry? What if we are putting them into more danger? We will fight, yes, but at what cost? So many people have already died Harry, too many. Would you say that we were making the right choice? Would you say it was worth the sacrifice? I can't help but feel you would be doing so much more if you were here. You always were good at inspiring people, even when you didn't know it. Like Neville, I've never seen him so determined, so brave. I can't bear the thought of something happening to him. Or to Luna, because she keeps us all laughing, and her silly whimsical ways are very comforting to be around. What would you say Harry, if you were here? Would you say that this is what it's like to fight in a war? That this is the price to be paid for freedom? I don't know Harry, I'm scared. But I won't give up, and neither will the rest of us. We won't back down. You wouldn't, that I'm sure of. I love you Harry. Stay safe.

All my love,

Ginny

September 12

About the DA, Harry? I know now. I know it was the right decision. These people needed something worth fighting for, and now they have it. I think you would be surprised at how many people showed up. Practically all of Gryffindor, and most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. They're determined Harry, and willing to stand up for all that you've done for us. We started simple, with the Disarming charm, like you did. They're good Harry. I know that what we've done goes way beyond learning to fight. It's given us all something that we all desperately need now a days. Hope. We've got a spark of hope in the middle of hell, and we're going to fight to keep it strong. It was the first time I've seen any of the first years without a frightened look on their faces. It's a wonderful feeling Harry. I know you would be proud. There's been no news on you Harry, not since you broke into the Ministry. That's good; it means you all got away. I'm sure Hermione kept you all safe, yes? I'm glad you brought her, because I have a feeling that whatever you're going to do, you're going to need her brains. Are you accomplishing your task Harry? Have you almost finished what it is you need to do? I know it's only been a month and a half since you left, but it feels like so much longer. I miss you Harry, so much. I miss talking to you, kissing you, just being near you. You always made me feel safe. I miss that. Come back soon, because we all need you. I need you. Stay safe, love.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: so there's the third chapter, I hope you all like it. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update tomorrow if I can.

-hawkeyeforever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: yay, I actually get to post another chapter today. Maybe two if I have time. Thank you to all of those that reviewed/favorite/followed this story, you've made my day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

November 1

Dear Harry,

Considering we're in the middle of a war, things are suspiciously calmer then they should be. No one's seen You-Know-Who since that night when you came to the Burrow this summer. The Death Eaters all seem to be running rampant. My family is all fine, which I'm sure you would be glad to hear. I don't speak to them often, seeing as it's dangerous to be talking outside of the school, especially for me. The DA is still going strong, Harry. It's actually sort of amusing, seeing the Carrows so harassed. They can't prove it's us, because they don't know where we meet. I'm so glad that we have the Room of Requirement. Neville practically spends all day in there. I would to, but it would be suspicious if I just disappear all day. We're making a difference Harry. The whole school, bar a few obvious exceptions, is in much higher spirits then it was a month ago. This is what we're fighting for isn't it Harry? The happiness, the freedom, the hope for a brighter future for all of us. We're stronger than ever Harry; I think you would grin if you could see how much all of us have improved. We're very determined that, even if we can't fight, we can defend ourselves. I got a letter from Fred and George the other day. From what I could guess from the way it was written, (in code so the Carrows wouldn't understand it) they're going to start some sort of wireless radio program. I just hope they be careful. Mum would skin them alive if she found out how much danger they're putting themselves in. But they can take care of themselves. I hope you're all alright, and you're safe.

All my love,

Ginny

November 4

Dear Harry,

You wouldn't believe what the twins have done. Their new radio program, Potterwatch, aired last night. The DA all listened to it. And Harry, it's not just them joking around as usual. They're actually giving us the news that the Daily Prophet refuses to print. Things like how you actually did break into the ministry, which was confirmed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, and how you got Umbridge. I bet that put a smile on your face, yes? It was so wonderful to hear them speak of you. The Order's in on it, because they have news on the others. Remus and Tonks are going to have a baby Harry! Can you believe it? I'm so happy for them. They even mentioned Mad-Eye. They said how much his fierce determination and exceptional skill would be missed. And it's true, even though he scared most of us, he was brave, and didn't deserve the death he got. Though I suppose he would probably say that we shouldn't be mourning him, when there's so much to be done. Constant Vigilance, right? Did you get a chance to listen to it Harry? I hope you did, because it was the first time most of us have actually laughed in ages. We spent the rest of the night telling the first years the stories of all of Fred and George's pranks. You would have loved it. The twins announced that they would be back next week, and that the password would be "Padfoot". I'm sure you would be proud of them. I am. Be safe Harry, and don't give up faith.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: so there's chapter four, hope it's good. I'll try and update later tonight if I can. Review and let me know if you liked it.

-hawkeyeforever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Haha, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to post this chapter tonight since my stupid Wi-Fi wasn't working. But I'm glad I found my power chord. So here you go, chapter five. And as always, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed/favorite/followed this story. You guys are totally awesome.

November 15

Dear Harry,

Where are you? No one knows. The twins are trying to find out for Potterwatch, but no one seems to have seen you. Are you okay? Did you get captured? Harry James Potter, I will be so mad if you got yourself captured. I wish there was a way for you to tell me that you were alright. I need that Harry. I need you told hold me, and rub my back, and tell me that things are going to be okay. I'm afraid, Harry. I'm terrified that this war is going to last forever and I will be stuck writing letters that you're never going to read. The list of dead gets longer every day. Did you hear about Ted Tonks? Dora's father? I cried when I heard. Poor Tonks, she must be devastated. And she's pregnant too. Dean's gone missing as well, but so far he hasn't been reported dead yet. That's good news at least. Despite it all, the DA is still going. We've been sneaking out at night, and writing on the walls. Messages saying that we won't back down. "Harry Potter Forever", "Support the Boy-Who-Lived", and, my personal favorite, "Down with the Dark Lord". It's driving the Carrows mad, because they never can catch us. I really do need to thank you for showing me all those secret passageways that you saw on the Marauder's map. They're dead useful. I wish we could have news on you Harry, but I suppose we'll all just have to weather out the storm. After all, what you're doing really can't be classified as a vacation. I'm not sure what you are doing, but it has to do with defeating You-Know-Who. I'm sure of that much at least. Stay safe, love.

All my love,

Ginny

November 18

Dear Harry,

Still no news on you. I think that the first years are beginning to lose hope. Me and Neville have been trying to cheer them up, but they are afraid. They never got to meet you, you see, so they don't know why we have so much faith in you. They've mostly been going with it because you are a sign of hope to end the evil inside the school their parents have told them so many wonderful stories about. I feel so sad when I think about that Harry. I grew up hearing stories about Hogwarts from my parents and my brothers, and then I came here and experienced it for myself. I always thought of Hogwarts as my home away from home, and I have memories of that to comfort me when I see how the Carrows are spreading You-Know-Who's fear. But the first years never got to see that. All they've ever known is the prison that school is now. All they know are the terrifying teachers, and the painful detentions, and so much death and terror that's made all the worst by the constant presence of the Dementors outside of the castle. I so hope that the war will end by next year, so that they can see what Hogwarts is truly about. They can see the ghosts scaring the students, houses cheering on their Quidditch teams, Peeves playing pranks, and all the other countless wonderful things there are. But we can tell them the stories Harry. The stories of all of your adventures. Give them something to focus on other than the constant fear. Be safe, and come back soon. We all need you.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: so there is chapter five. Review and let me know if you like it. And I know it never said exactly when Ted Tonks died, but I'm using creative license to say he died around there somewhere. Chapter six will be up sometime tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed this. The plot should be moving on more in the next chapter, I think.

-hawkeyeforever


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: Here is chapter six, I hope you all like it:) As always, thanks to all those who reviewed. You make my day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination- everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

December 1

Dear Harry,

It's getting colder here. It snowed for the first time last night while everyone was sleeping. It's beautiful. Seeing Hogwarts all covered with snow almost made me able to forget you were gone. Sometimes I expect to walk into the common room and see you sitting in your favorite armchair by the fire, a smile on your face. I really do miss you. It's almost Christmas. Did you know that? I don't imagine you'll get to celebrate it this year, what with you being gone. Fred and George have still got Potterwatch going. Still no news about you though. How are Ron and Hermione? I hope they're alright. I miss them a lot too. I miss Hermione being here with a book in hand, scolding Ron for talking with his mouth full. I miss Ron turning red when he sees us together. I even miss their constant bickering. I wonder if they will ever realize that they like each other. I hope so. She would be a great sister-in-law. Much better than the snogging queen Lavender. She's still here you know, Lavender. She is being really helpful with the DA. I think she likes Seamus. She partners with him a lot. They're both actually really good duelers, despite Seamus's tendency to blow things up. The Carrows have been getting antsy. I wonder if that has anything to do with You-Know-Who's mysterious absence. You'd think that with all he did to infiltrate Hogwarts, he would actually want to see his new domain in action. I'm definitely glad he's not here though. It's hard enough to keep the school positive as it is. All of the DA has been talking, and we think he's looking for you. Is he? Have you seen him since the night you came to the Burrow this summer? I hope not. I hope you stay safe Harry. And I hope you get to have some sort of Christmas, wherever you are.

All my love,

Ginny

December 15

I'm home now Harry, at the Burrow. It's nice to see Mum and Dad, even if there is a war raging just outside the door. Bill and Fleur have written and said they won't be coming to Christmas. They claim to want to have it by themselves their first year of marriage, but I think they might be lying. Bill always loved coming home for Christmas; he said it was his favorite time to see us. I wonder what is going on. I do hope they are alright. You know, Fleur isn't so bad. She's very brave for staying with Bill, when he and all of us Weasley's are in so much danger. Charlie won't be coming either. He has to stay in Romania to keep up the foreign contacts with our allies. Percy of course won't be coming, the prat. He's too stubborn and pompous for his own good. The twins are coming though, which will be nice. If there was ever a time when we needing a laugh, it's now. Especially Mum, she's so worried about all of us. She's worried about you as well. Sometimes I see her just gazing out the window with a sad look on her face. I know she's thinking about the three of you. She thinks of you and Hermione as her children too. Luna's gone home to see her father for Christmas as well. Do you remember Xenophelius Lovegood? I see where Luna gets her eccentricities from. They don't live to far from here. I hope she has a nice Christmas. Neville has decided to stay at Hogwarts. He promised to use his DA coin and tell us if anything happens there though. I hope he keeps himself out of trouble. It's nice that he's finally brave enough to stand up to the Carrows, but I wish he didn't put himself into so much danger. He can take care of himself though. Do you ever wonder about us Harry? Do you miss us? Do you miss me? I kind of hope you do, just so you don't forget about me. I'm alright Harry, for now. Stay safe.

All my love,

Ginny

December 20

Dear Harry,

Luna's missing. Mr. Lovegood came over today and told us. Do you know where she is? She can't be dead Harry, she just can't be. She's my best friend Harry. I'm so scared for her. Mr. Lovegood is a wreck. Mum made him tea and offered him a room here, but he went home. Dad's been trying to get news on her from the Ministry, but no one is brave enough to help, it's getting so much more dangerous Harry. Fred and George announced her disappearance on Potterwatch yesterday. I hope someone is keeping her safe. Somehow I never imagined anything happening to her. I mean, she's Luna. Wacky, hilarious, brilliant Luna who has always been there for all of us. She has to be alright Harry. I can't handle it if she's not. Mr. Lovegood kept saying it was all his fault. I can't imagine why. I have no doubt it was Death Eaters who took her. I wish you were here to find her. You would be able to. I know you would. You always did have a knack for solving mysteries. I hope someone finds her soon Harry. I need to see that she is alright. I almost hope you haven't heard. I don't want you doing something stupid like turning yourself in to save her. That wouldn't help anybody. Stay safe, my love, because someone needs to be strong. And I'm starting to have a hard time doing so. There are so many days when I just want to give up. But I won't, I can't. You wouldn't, and I will never stop believing in you, no matter what. I love you, Harry.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: so there's chapter six. The longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. Chapter seven will be up tomorrow. Oh and if anyone of you are confused about Bill and Fleur's absence, it's because that's where Ron went. They're staying home with him, because he's too embarrassed to come back to the Burrow and admit he left Harry and Hermione.

-hawkeyeforever


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: Urgh, I'm really sorry this update is late. I had an English paper to write. Here's chapter seven. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

December 24

Dear Harry,

Tomorrow's Christmas. I remember always being so excited when Christmas came. It meant getting to see all of my brothers, eat my Mum's amazing food, and getting the traditional Weasley family jumper. I remember that it was always full of laughter and smiles, even though we didn't have much money. We had each other. Bill would come home with amazing tales of fascinating adventures of finding treasure for his job as curse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie would be there with his stories of all the dragons and gifts from Romania. Even Percy would put down his book and laugh and share gifts with us. Fred and George would always play hilarious pranks at dinner; one's that even Mum had to laugh at. Ron and I would be happy to see them all, and looking forward to the annual Weasley Quidditch game we played every year after dinner. It was always the best time of year. But now everything has changed. Bill and Charlie are busy, Percy doesn't care anymore, and Ron's gone. Even the twins are being subdued. They arrived this morning. Once again I'm left wishing you were here, Harry. Everything would be perfect if you were here, regardless of the war. We'd somehow manage to make it something to remember, wouldn't me. You loved Christmas too. I remember that you always had a bright sparkle to your green eyes on Christmas morning. You told me once it was because you finally had people around that wanted to celebrate with you, and that you loved seeing everybody so happy. Are you wishing you were here? I wonder what you are doing. Do you even know that it's Christmas tomorrow. I wish you could answer me Harry. I'm still worried about Luna. No one's found her. Which is both good and bad. Bad because she's in danger, and good because that means no one has found her….body. I hope she's okay. Stay safe Harry. I love you.

All my love,

Ginny

December 25

Christmas. It's not the same without you around. Bloody hell, what am I saying? It would be different even if you were here. It would still be different yes, but better. I remember being able to walk down the road and see the town of Ottery St. Catchpole all lit up with Christmas lights. I looked today. It wasn't lit up. I guess even muggles are feeling the effect the war is having, even if they don't know what the cause of all the death and depression is. But those of us wizards know. It's the Dementors. Ever since You-Know-Who took over the Ministry of Magic, they've been running rampant everywhere. Nobody is able to stop so many. The only people who would have been able to are you, and Professor Dumbledore. But Dumbledore is dead, and you're gone. Are there Dementors wherever you are? Have you run across any? I remember my Patronus charm. Mine is a stallion. I always liked yours, the stag. It's so beautiful. I remember how everyone in the DA watched you cast your Patronus. I remember the wistful look on your face every time you saw your stag. You miss your father when you see it don't you? I wish you still had your parents Harry. You shouldn't have lost them so young. And then Sirius….. But you still have us. We're still waiting for you to come back to us. We'll always wait for our missing family members. Be safe Harry, I love you. Happy Christmas.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: hmmmm, I'm not completely sure I like this chapter. Review and let me know what you are all thinking. Maybe it's just me… I'll try and post chapter eight tomorrow.

-hawkeyeforever


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed/favorite. You guys make my day. Hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

January 7

Dear Harry,

I'm back at Hogwarts now. I talked to Neville about Luna. He's a wreck Harry. I think he fancies her. I miss her too. I hope for all our sakes that she is alright. We need her back. The whole DA feels a little lost at the moment. Not everyone understands her quirky ways, not even me at times, but she is one of our own, and we protect each other. She has always been the one to keep us laughing, and to help the others as much as ma and Neville do. We listen to Potterwatch every night in the Room of Requirement for news about her, but so far there has been none. There has been other news though. Bathilda Bagshot was found dead in her home in Godric's Hollow a few nights ago. Kingsley came on air and told us that there were traces of dark magic on her body. I can't believe she is dead. She wrote all or our History of Magic books. Professor Binns seemed sad during class this morning. It's the first emotion I have ever seen him show. I guess he heard the news as well. It's so sad that she was killed so close to where your parents were murdered. I heard that they were neighbors. Kingsley also mentioned how Badshot was a good friend of Professor Dumbledore. We're being killed for loyaty now, Harry. It was reported that there was a mass muggle killing in a small town named Little Whinging. That's where you used to live with the Dursley's isn't it? Maybe they were looking for them. It's a good thing they went into hiding. I may wish that Fred and George had pulled a prank of epic proportions on them for how they treated you, but even they don't deserve to be killed by Death Eater's. I wonder what you would say about them if you were here. Probably that you were bloody glad to be rid of them, eh? Wherever you are, I hope you are safe. I love you Harry.

All my love,

Ginny

January 12

Dear Harry,

At the beginning of the year, I thought that having Snape as a headmaster would be terrible. He doesn't seem to be that bad though. If I didn't know that he killed Dumbledore, I don't think I'd care that he was headmaster on any other grounds but that he made us Gryffindor's lives hard. He hasn't even been that bad. Sure he makes dramatic speeches, but they seem to be more necessary then heartfelt. He was absent a few nights ago from dinner. I wonder where he went. The whole of the DA think that he went to see You-Know-Who. I think that they may be right. But if there was a meeting, why were the Carrows still in the Great Hall? Something seems fishy. Me and Neville have come up with an idea. We are going to try to steal Gryffindor's Sword from Dumbledore's office tomorrow night while Snape makes his rounds. Would you be angry that I'm doing something so risky? It would be sort of hypocritical of you to do so wouldn't it? I mean, you do dangerous tuff all the time. We aren't sure what you need the sword for, but if Dumbledore left it to you, then it must be important. Wish me luck, love.

All my love,

Ginny

January 14

Dear Harry,

Well that was a bloody waste of time. We didn't even make it outside of his office before Snape caught us. I thought for sure we were dead, but he only gave us detention. With Hagrid. I think it' strange that he gave us detention with him, when he knows that we care about Hagrid very dearly. And Hagrid would never let anything happen to us. Very strange… Shouldn't he have questioned us? Demand to know how we got in there, and why we were trying to take the sword? All he did was look at the two of us and tell us we had detention this Friday. If that's not suspicious then I'm a Flobberworm. You would have been able to get the sword. Hermione and you always seemed to accomplish things. We could have used her brains last night. I'm honestly just glad Neville and I are alright. Mum is going to have my head when she gets McGonagoll's letter though. It seems that her four youngest children are set on wrecking as much havic at Hogwarts as we can in our seven years. Well, six for the twins. I am sorry that I couldn't get it for you Harry. Would you be disappointed that we failed, or proud that we tried? Most likely both, I think. I hope you're safe Harry. I love you.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

-hawkeyeforever


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry I'm a little late with the update- I caught a bad cold. I hope you like this chapter, and again, thank you to all of those who favorite, reviewed and followed this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

January 20

Dear Harry,

Malfoy has been acting strange lately. For as long as I could remember he would sneer at me and call me "Weaslette" and "blood traitor" every time he looked at me. He would purposefully start a fight just to get me in trouble. But now he's been oddly quiet. Sometimes I catch him glancing at me from across the Great Hall with a weird expression on his face- almost like guilt. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but as long as he isn't hurting any of the students, I'm okay with whatever it is. I expected him to rude and even crueler to me then he has been in the past, but he has barely said two words to me since school started. I know you said last year that you don't think he would have killed Professor Dumbledore, and I guess I see where you're coming from. He doesn't seem evil, just sort of lost. He acts all jumpy when others are around him, and he's constantly looking over his shoulder like he expects You-Know-who to jump out and kill him. If I didn't hate him so much for what he and his family have put us all through, I might even be concerned. I wonder what you would be thinking if you were here…. I know last year you were sort of obsessed with finding out what he was up to. You probably would have felt the same this year. After all, while he may not have killed him personally, he definitely held a lot of the blame for Professor Dumbledore's death. I think I will keep an eye on him just to be safe. Be careful, and be safe, Harry.

All my love,

Ginny

January 26

Dear Harry,

You'll never guess what happened last night. Malfoy cornered me last night in the third floor corridor while I was making my way back to the Common Room after a DA meeting. I was all expected to fight, but when he faced me, he didn't even have his wand out. He talked to me a lot that, about many things I didn't expect. He told me about how he never wanted to be a Death Eater, and about how terrible it was to be one. He told me about watching You-Know-Who torture and kill people, and about how much danger he and his parents were in. Apparently Lucius Malfoy lost some of his Death Eater enthusiasm when he was doing time in Azkaban. Malfoy said that he wanted to help us, and see if we could at least be on civil terms with each other. He seemed like he was telling the truth, but I'm not sure. I told him I would get back to him tomorrow night with my decision: to let him in on the DA, or to completely leave him alone. What would you have said I wonder? Would you have taken the risk? Or would you have left Malfoy to his own problems? I'm torn at the moment. On one hand he would be a great source of information on what was happening with the Death Eater's, but if he is lying, I could be putting us all in danger by telling him about Potterwatch and the other things the DA have been focusing on. Ugh, this is so bloody confusing….. Maybe I should just sleep on it. Figure it out in the morning. Be safe Harry.

All my love,

Ginny

January 28

Dear Harry,

So I've made my decision. I will give Malfoy a chance. I think you would have made the same choice, especially after seeing him as desperate as he was last night. I haven't told him anything important, so far. He told me he would find out as much as he can about Luna. I think that's what made me choose to trust in him. We all desperately need to know if she is okay or not. The DA, particularly Neville, was furious at me when I told them today. I guess I can understand where their all coming from. All they see when they look at him is a bully who has been tormenting us for years. But I still think that I made the right choice. Because when it comes down to the end, when we are all fighting for our lives, and for each other's, we're going to need as many allies as possible. Hopefully the others will come to see this too. I don't trust him completely yet, but if he is willing to help you at all, then I will give this a chance. I suppose you could call it a leap of faith. Faith in you and faith in all of us. We've all made our decision to stand by your side until the end, and I guess it's Malfoy's turn to choice his side. We will find out eventually if I made a mistake, but I pray that I didn't. Until then, be safe love.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: okay, so I know I'm not following cannon completely, but I feel that Malfoy needed some sort of back ground as to why he hesitated when he saw Harry at Malfoy Manor. I think that he had to of at least try to correct the mistakes he made, however afraid he is. I'll update soon. Feedback is appreciated.

-hawkeyeforever


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: sorry for the late update, I have two stories going now, so the chapters might not be posted as frequently. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorite.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing that you recognize and I never will.

February 14

Dear Harry,

Today's Valentine's Day. Is it selfish of me to be jealous of those whose boyfriends are all here at school? I mean I know you're not exactly choosing to be away, but I still wish you were here. Today everyone seems to be in a relatively good mood, despite everything that's going on. It's what McGonagall said last year wasn't it? That Dumbledore would be happy to see that there's a little more love in the world. I guess that is true. Everyone needs someone to love, especially nowadays. Do you remember that Valentine's Day in my first year were Lockhart hired the elves to deliver those grams? And that awful poem I wrote? Fred and George still haven't let me live that down. In my defense, I was an eleven year old with a huge crush. Who would have believed all that's happened in the last five years? Now I'm with you, and you're not even here. Do you wish you were? Neville it seems is the only one who seems even more depressed than usual. I think it's because of Luna's absence. They would make a sweet couple. Merlin, I hope she's alright. I try not to think of all the things that could be happening to her, but it's hard to pretend when I know what the Death Eaters are capable of. Maybe by next year everything will be alright. Maybe, I'll get to see you again. For now I can only dream. Happy Valentine's Day love.

All my love,

Ginny

February 20

Dear Harry,

Malfoy's been surprisingly helpful. He even brought in a few of his fellow Slyhterin's to the last DA meeting. Blaise Zabini was there. I still think he's an arse, but he did say that he doesn't believe in all the things that his parents do. There are a few girls too, Astoria Greengrass, she's in my year, and her older sister Daphne. Malfoy seems to be sort of protective of Astoria. I wonder if he fancies her. She seems nice enough, for a Slytherin. They all seem to be honestly trying, and they haven't even mentioned you. At least they seem to have their priorities straight. We haven't told them of Potterwatch yet, and we have them leave before it comes on at night. We don't want anything to happen to the Order or the twins in case they are traitors. But they signed the petition that Hermione made me this year. She made it so that it would be obvious if they wanted to betray us all. Thinking of Cho's friend Marietta, I don't even want to know what would happen if they broke their promises. We're getting stronger Harry. We believe in you. Stay safe.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N: so this story is almost over. Sorry for such short chapters. The war happens May second, so there's only really April left. I'll try and post tomorrow. And yes, there will be an epilogue. And I know that it's out of cannon to have the Slytherin's in the DA, but I'm using my creative license. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Reviews are appreciated.

~hawkeyeforever


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I hope you all had a good Christmas. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Oh and in the books, Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive at Bill and Fleur's a while before they leave to break into Gringotts. So that's where I'm going with this. This is the last chapter before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling's.

April 20

Dear Harry,

You're alright. Bill came by the Burrow while I'm home for Easter Break, and he told all of us that the three of you are safe. He also told us that we are in danger because the Death Eaters saw Ron with you. We've gone into hiding at my Auntie Muriel's house. Luna's here now as well. When I saw her, I just couldn't believe it. Have you ever felt like you were about to cry and laugh at the same time? That's about how I felt when I saw that she was safe. I'm pretty sure my family thought I had gone mad, but I honestly couldn't care less. You are both alright. Nothing else matters. Luna told me about how she had been at Malfoy Manor, and how you had saved her. I'm sorry about Dobby, Harry. I know you probably feel guilty, but you shouldn't. His death was in no way your fault, so stop moping like I'm sure you are. She also told me about Hermione. I'm still reeling from that. Hermione is one of the strongest people I know; I can't believe that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her. That witch will pay one day for everything she has done to you. Bill told us that you were staying at shell Cottage for now. Are you glad to be back safely? But I know you won't stay. Whatever it is that you're doing isn't over yet. I know that it will only be over, that you can only rest peacefully, when You-Know-Who is dead and buried six feet under. That knowledge is probably the only thing keeping me from running headlong all the way to you. Because I know that once I have you, I won't be able to let go again. I'm not strong enough to let you walk away twice. So for now, I told Bill to give you all my love, because that's all I can do. My heart is with you Harry, please keep it safe.

All my love,

Ginny

April 31

Dear Harry,

You've gone away again. I felt numb when Bill told us. For a few short days, I knew you were safe, but now you're gone again. For a while I just sat there. Eventually I realized that I was angry. Angry at you for leaving, angry at Bill for not stopping you, and angry at myself for not running to you when I had the chance. Sometimes I hate that I fell in love with the boy destined to save our world. It's painful to not be by your side, to have to sit by while you do Merlin knows what, and to watch you stand up to people who would like nothing more than to see you die in a horrible painful way. It's so hard not to feel lost and alone and afraid when you're not here. I need you so badly. And I miss you. So so much. My parents told me that it's not safe to go back to Hogwarts. I just hope that Neville can take care of things while I'm away, but I have faith in him. He's alright now that he's heard Luna is safe. I can't help but smile when I think of them. I don't even think they know that they're in love. They'll come around someday. Oh, Remus stopped by and told me about his son, Teddy Remus Lupin. I've never seen that man so happy. I'm glad he came to his senses and stayed with Tonks. Speaking of whom, would you believe that she made me Godmother of little Teddy. She says that there's no one better. I honestly thought she was mental for a while, but I'm proud to be a Godmother. It doesn't hurt that you've been made Godfather either. I'm sure Remus told you, Bill mentioned it I believe. Are you happy? It's nice to see that there's a bright spot in the middle of a war. We all need that. Stay safe, wherever you've gone.

All my love,

Ginny

May 1

Dear Harry,

Something's coming. I'm not sure how I know that, but I have a strange feeling that everything is about to change. It's like that feeling you get before a storm hits, where the hair on the back of your neck stands up, and you can feel the change in the air. It's the same feeling I got the night that Dumbledore died, after you had left. I knew that there was a fight coming, a change of ways. That's the night I realized that we couldn't be together until it passed. It's terrifying, but also welcoming. Because I know that it's getting closer to the end of the war. It all comes down to whatever it is you're doing, doesn't it? I don't know what is going to happen, I just hope I'll be at your side when the storm hits. Because I will fight with you until the end. We all will. And when the dust settles we will have a lot to fix, a lot to heal and mend, but a lot to live for as well. For now I'm waiting for news, for the signal, so that it can lead me to whatever destiny there is for the two of us. We'll be together soon, love.

All my love,

Ginny

A/N; and so ends the main story. The epilogue should be up within the next couple of days. It won't be written in letter form, but from Harry's third person point of view, like the books are. I hope you've all enjoyed this story. Review and let me know, please. Happy reading.

-hawkeyeforever


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I just can't believe this story is done. Thank you all so much to those that read this story from beginning to end. I hope you all like this final chapter.

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I don't own anything.

Epilogue-3 years after the war ended-

Harry Potter was in a bit of a situation. He was supposed to have found the table clothes weeks ago, the ones for his wedding, but he kept putting it off. Now he was frantically searching through the attic of the Burrow (now used for storage, the ghoul having died the previous summer) looking through boxes to find them. His wedding was tomorrow. Forget Ginny, Mrs. Weasley was going to _kill_ him if he ruined this, because it was her only daughter's wedding. He didn't really see what was so important about these specific table clothes, but it was important to Ginny, so it mattered.

He was looking through some of the older looking boxes to see if they were there when something caught his eye. It was a small red diary. He picked it up curiously, because he knew that all of the Weasley's hated diaries after, well, Voldemort and the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Not that he blamed them. He thought it was strange that there would be one just lying in a box in the attic. He opened it, but to his confusion, it was completely blank, as if it was brand new. He was about to throw it away, when the pages seemed to shimmer with magic. He looked down at the diary again and saw writing. Having an eerie sense of deja-vu from Tom Riddle's diary, he was going to drop it when he saw something that made him freeze. This was written in his fiancé's familiar handwriting.

He sat down on an old wooden chest and flipped to the beginning and started reading. After the first few sentences, his throat closed up and he felt the stinging of tears in his eye. He never knew. Three years, many dates, and long midnight conversations, and she never told him that she had kept a diary while he was away hunting Horcruxes.

He read through the many letters with tears in his eyes. He knew she had missed him, but he never knew just how much. He felt terrible. The very tiny rational part of his brain said that it was over and done with, and she loved him, and that it didn't matter anymore. Harry's more prominent state of mind told that other part to shut the hell up. For a while after reading it he just sat there staring at it, wondering how he never knew all that happened while he was away. He tensed slightly when he heard her voice.

"Hey Harry, have you found the-"her voice cut off abruptly when she saw what he was holding. He watched as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes widened with shock. "What…how did you find that?"

"I found it in a box while I was looking for the table clothes," he said hoarsely, as he had been crying a few minutes ago.

She walked towards him silently and sat beside him. "Are you angry?" she asked after a minute.

"No, just…shocked I suppose. Why did you never tell me Gin?"

She searched his eyes for a minute, making sure he wasn't lying about not being mad, then sighed. "I'm not sure. After the war I just wanted to forget everything that happened, and Fred and George had given that diary to me….." she trailed off, but Harry understood. It was still hard after all this time to have things that reminded them of Fred. He supposed that would never change. Fred was gone, and it hurt, but they had healed as much as they could, together.

H nodded absently. For a few moments they just sat in comforting silence. "I never knew." He said softly.

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, I never meant for you to read that. It was my one connection to you while you were away and I sort of spilled my heart out into it. Not very smart considering my past of telling a diary everything, but I needed the outlet. I forgot it was up here actually."

"I love you. I did when I left, and I wish I had told you. I missed you so much. I even watched your dot on the Marauder's map to reassure myself you were safe. When I went into the forest to meet Tom, you were the last thing on my mind. I loved you, and I still do. Gin, I am so sorry that I had to leave. I know I've said it before, but really, I wish I hadn't put you-"she cut him off with a kiss. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I know," she said gently," I know. That wasn't your fault. It was all Tom's. You were gone, and it was terrible, but everything is okay now. I don't blame you, I never have. So don't feel guilty over something you can't change."

He looked at her. Merlin he loved this woman so much. If it had been him, he would have been furious about not knowing, like he did during the summer before his fifth year. Then again, he always knew Ginny was strong, stronger than him.

She stood up and took the diary from his hand. "Should I throw it away?" she asked him.

"No, I want to keep it," he said without really thinking about it. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to keep it. He never wanted to forget what Ginny had been feeling while he was away. Technically, it was the first time she had ever told him that she loved him.

She nodded and set it aside. Then she turned and grinned at him mischievously. "Come on Mr. Potter, we have table clothes to find. We don't want Mum to pitch a fit at us for misplacing them. She's already gone mad as it is, this would make her kill us. And I would rather not die by my angry mother before I get a chance to say I-Do."

He smiled and took her offered had, standing up. "Yes, dear." Then he kissed her before she could think, and looked her deep in the eye. "You have my heart as well Ms. Weasley, never forget that."

"Never," she promised fiercely with that blazing look in her eye that he loved. They would always give each other all of their love.

End.

A/N: well there you have it folks, the end of the story. Hope that it worked for you all. Thank you so much for reading. Cheers.

-hawkeyeforever


End file.
